The present disclosure relates to optical surgery; and more specifically to surgery for replacement of a patient's lens.
The human eye, in simple terms, functions to provide vision by transmitting and refracting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina at the back of the eye. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size, shape, and length of the eye, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens.
Whet trauma, age, or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of a reduction in light transmitted to the retina. This deficiency the eye's lens is medically known as a cataract. The treatment for this condition is typically surgical removal of the lens, and implantation of an artificial lens, often termed an intraocular lens (IOL).